1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a winning value upon reaching of a game result at a coin operated entertainment automat
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention
A coin operated entertainment automat is known from the German printed patent document DE 2938307 A1 having a play device comprising next to each other disposed roller shaped circulating bodies with the winning symbols. Furthermore, the entertainment automat comprises a display table with the winning values, which are translucently illuminated. Upon reaching of a win bringing symbol combination. the winning achieved can be staked again under danger of loss in the display table against the next higher winning value. Based on the monotonously rising disposed winning values in the display table, this entertainment automat exhibits only a uniform game tension, which reaches its peak in the higher section region of the higher winning values. However, the higher winning values are only rarely reached.
It is an object of the present invention to furnish an entertainment automat of the kind recited such that always a maximum high game tension can be assured.
The method according to the invention for determining a winning value upon reaching of a game result at a coin operated entertainment automat is associated with the advantage that by a game stake of each play simultaneously two jackpots are filled, wherein the filling state of only one jackpot is displayed and wherein the jackpots are continuously filled with a predetermined amount of the stake of each game. The release point in time of the jackpot is unknown to the player. The jackpot can only be released through a risk game, where the playing winning value is placed against the jackpots value. The play is performed controlled by chance. If a predetermined filling state limiting value of the displayed jackpot has been reached, then the probability of the chance in the play for obtaining the jackpot value is changed to such in the risk game, that fairly soon release of the jackpot occurs. The game tension can be maintained by having in the following a random chance determining value transferred from the second covered jackpot to the displayed jackpot, such that the displayed jackpot is filled again immediately, is present for release and a thereby maintains the tension of the game.